Cool For the Summer
'''Cool For the Summer - '''singiel amerykańskiej wokalistki Demi Lovato Tekst piosenki Tell me what you want What you like It's okay I'm a little curious too Tell me if it's wrong If it's right I don't care I can keep a secret, can you? Got my mind on your body And your body on my mind Got a taste for the cherry I just need to take a bite Don't tell your mother Kiss one another Die for each other We're cool for the summer (Ha) Ooh, Ooh Take me down into your paradise Don't be scared cause I'm your body type Just something that we wanna try Cause you and I We're cool for the summer Tell me if I won If I did What's my prize? I just wanna play with you, too Even if they judge Fuck it I'll do the time I just wanna have some fun with you Got my mind on your body And your body on my mind Got a taste for the cherry I just need to take a bite Don't tell your mother Kiss one another Die for each other We're cool for the summer (Ha) Ooh, Ooh Take me down into your paradise Don't be scared cause I'm your body type Just something that we wanna try Cause you and I We're cool for the summer (Ha) We're cool for the summer We're cool for the summer Shhhh...don't tell your mother Got my mind on your body And your body on my mind Got a taste for the cherry I just need to take a bite Take me down into your paradise Don't be scared cause I'm your body type Just something that we wanna try Cause you and I We're cool for the summer (Take me down) We're cool for the summer (Don't be scared) Cause I'm your body type Just something that we wanna try Cause you and I We're cool for the summer (Ha) Ooh We're cool for the summer Tłumaczenie tekstu Powiedz mi, czego pragniesz, Co lubisz Jest okay Też jestem trochę ciekawa. Powiedz mi, jeśli to jest złe, Jeśli to jest dobre Nie obchodzi mnie to Umiem dotrzymać sekretu, a Ty? Moja głowa na twoim ciele Twoje ciało w mojej głowie, Mam ochotę na wiśnie, Potrzebuję wziąć tylko gryza. Nie mów swojej mamie. Całujcie się nawzajem, Zgińmy dla siebie, Jesteśmy gotowi na lato (Ha) Ooh, Ooh Zabierz mnie do swojego raju Nie bój się, bo jestem w Twoim typie. Po prostu coś co chcemy wypróbować Bo Ty i ja Jesteśmy gotowi na lato. Powiedz mi, jeśli wygrałam. Jeśli tak, Co jest moją nagrodą? Też chcę tylko z Tobą zagrać, Nawet, jeśli oni oceniają Pieprzyć to, Znajdę czas, Chcę się z tobą dobrze bawić Moja głowa na twoim ciele Twoje ciało w mojej głowie, Mam ochotę na wiśnie, Potrzebuję wziąć tylko gryza. Nie mów swojej mamie. Całujcie się nawzajem, Zgińmy dla siebie, Jesteśmy gotowi na lato (Ha) Ooh, Ooh Zabierz mnie do swojego raju Nie bój się, bo jestem w Twoim typie. Po prostu coś co chcemy wypróbować Bo Ty i ja Jesteśmy gotowi na lato. (Ha) Jesteśmy gotowi na lato Jesteśmy gotowi na lato Shhhh, nie mów swojej mamie. Moja głowa na twoim ciele Twoje ciało w mojej głowie, Mam ochotę na wiśnie, Potrzebuję wziąć tylko gryza. Zabierz mnie do swojego raju Nie bój się, bo jestem w Twoim typie. Po prostu coś co chcemy wypróbować Bo Ty i ja Jesteśmy gotowi na lato. (Zabierz mnie) Jesteśmy gotowi na lato (Nie bój się), bo jestem w Twoim typie. Po prostu coś co chcemy wypróbować Bo Ty i ja Jesteśmy gotowi na lato (Ha) Ooh Jesteśmy gotowi na lato. Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Demi Lovato